legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P9/Transcript
(Murphy is seen walking around the house) Murphy: Rose? Rose where are you? Rose: *Voice* In here Murphy! (Murphy goes and enters Rose's room where she's seen feeding Grey bacon) Rose: There you go, you like bacon don't you Grey? Grey: *Happy Cooing* Murphy: Ah. I see you were able to cheer him up. Rose: Of course! I can always get people to cheer up if I try hard enough! Murphy: Well that's good. Rose: So, have Alex and Erin returned yet? Murphy: Not yet, but I believe they'll be home soon. Rose: Well alright. Murphy: Yes and while my canine companion seems to be sleeping I figured I'd come and check on you. Rose:.... Murphy: Something wrong? Rose: Nothing. It's just that you're only a kitten and yet you're speaking like an old college professor. Murphy: Is there something wrong with that? Rose: Oh no no not at all! It's just a bit weird for something your age. Murphy: Well, it's definitely weird for me too, but at least you get to hear me speak for real now. Rose: Yeah. (Rose then realizes something) Rose: Wait, what do you mean "For real now"? Murphy: What? I've always been able to talk. Rose: No you haven't. Murphy: Yes I have. Rose: You mean all those times you were meowing? Murphy: Yes. And a few other sounds I've made are also forms of talking. Rose: So... When Rocky is barking and whining- Murphy: Yes he's talking as well. Rose: Seriously? Murphy: Yep. Rose: Can you understand him though? Murphy: Yes. I can. Rose: Wow! Murphy: Cool huh? Rose: Sure is! What is it that you guys talk about? Murphy: Eh, you know. Normal pet stuff. Rose: Oh. Murphy: He mostly just asks me to play with him half the time though. Rose: Really? Murphy: Yes. He is pretty smart for a dog, but he's still a dog. Rose: That sounded like an insult Murphy. Murphy: Well if you ask me, I'm honestly honored that I was born as a cat rather than a dog. To me, most dogs are just mindless brutes with no sense of direction. Rose: But not Rocky right? Murphy: Oh no. Rocky's probably the only dog I actually like. Rose: Well its nice you like him Murphy, but don't let him hear what you said about dogs. He might get mad. Murphy: I won't say anything if you don't. Rose: Good. Still I'm glad you two are friends. I think you'll make a great team. Murphy: Oh most definitely. (The two then hear the front door opening) Murphy: Hm? Rose: Oh! That must be Alex and Erin! (Alex Erin and Jordan all come in) Erin: We're back! (Rocky wakes up and happily barks and runs over to them) Alex: *Pats Rocky's head* Hey boy! Good to see you! Rocky: *Bark* (Soon other Defenders come out) Jack: Welcome back! Ian: So how'd it go? Erin: Well, we've all got great news! Alex: We're back in the fight against Alkorin guys! (The Defenders cheer) Miles: All right! Rottytops: We're back in the game! Richie: Awesome news guys! Kyle: Now we're back in business! Alex: We sure are! Jordan: So, will you guys need help with this? Alex: Hm? Erin: What do you mean Jordan? Jordan: Oh you know, I was just....wondering if I....could join the Defenders with you guys? (The heroes all stand in silence as Alex and Erin look at each other) Erin: You...wanna be a Defender Jordan? Jordan: Yeah! Alex: Why? Jordan: Well, I mean it's something to do right? Plus, I wanna get in on the fight! Erin: Hmm.... Alex: Well I don't see anything wrong with that! Jordan: *gasp* Really?! Alex: Yeah! Erin: You can join us bro! Jordan: YES!! *Grabs Alex and Erin and hugs them tightly* THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (Pop sound) Jordan:.... What was that? Alex and Erin:..... Jordan: Was that... One of you? Alex:..... Erin: I uhhh.... Jordan: Did I do something? Alex: Jordan... Erin: Could you...let go please? (Jordan lets the two go and quickly looks guilty) Jordan: Oh no I'm so so sorry I- Alex: N-No its-Its okay bro... Erin: Yeah don't-don't worry... we're fine. Jack: What's wrong guys? Kyle: Did something happen? Erin: Nope. N-Not at all. Alex: God that hurt... Erin: *Whispers* Oh my god that reminded me of the first time I got hugged by you when you got your super strength... Alex: *Whispers* Yeah. Now I know how you felt. Jordan: Did-Did I hurt you guys?? Alex: No no Jordan you didn't I promise. Erin: But hey, we see you're pretty strong. That's good. Alex: That's definitely gonna be useful. Jordan: Thanks guys. Erin: No problem bro. Alex: Welcome to the team Jordan. (Jordan hugs Alex again tight) Jordan: Thanks Alex! Alex: GAH!! TOO TIGHT!! CAN'T....BREATHE!! Jordan: Oh, sorry! (Jordan puts Alex down who catches his breath) Alex: *Sigh* Holy crap.... Jordan: Guess I need to work on managing my own strength huh? Erin: Definitely. Alex: Yeah.... Jordan: Well, thanks for letting me join guys! Alex: No problem bro. Enjoy yourself. (The heroes all smile as Murphy is seen walking up next to Rose) Murphy: So, we got a new member Rosie? Rose: Sure do Murphy. Murphy: Hm. Impressive. ???: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Oh crap.... (Rocky runs up to Murphy and starts talking, but only Murphy can understand him) Rocky: Hey buddy! Murphy: *sigh* Hey Rocky. I see you're awake. Rocky: Yep! I sure am! Rose: Oh hey Murphy! Rocky found you! Murphy: Yeah. Rocky: So, what do you wanna do today buddy? Murphy: I was thinking of doing some reading. And then maybe I- Rocky: Oh I have an idea! Murphy: Does it involve chasing your tail? Rocky: Maaaaybe! Murphy: *sigh* Seriously? Rocky: Ah it's fun! I never can seem to catch it though. Murphy: Anything else? Rocky: Hmmmmmmm….. (The heroes are seen watching) Erin: Rose? Is Murphy talking to Rocky? Rose: Yeah! Alex: How?? Rose: He can understand him! Erin: Whoa! Murphy: Rocky for the last time, I don't want to help you chase your tail. Rocky: Then let's see go play over at the beach! Murphy: Near all that water? Not a chance. Rocky: Aww come on buddy! Don't be such a party pooper! Murphy: I'm not being a party pooper, I just don't want to go out by the beach. Rose: Does he want to play outside Murphy? Murphy: Yeah he wants to play at the beach. Erin: A cat in a beach? Rocky that's not gonna happen. Rocky: *Whines* ... Murphy: Yeah. Rocky: Come on, please? Murphy: No. Rocky: Please? Murphy: I said no. Rocky: Just this once buddy? Murphy:......*sigh* Fine. Rocky: Yay! Murphy: But NO water. Got it? Rocky: Okay! *Runs out the door and starts to scratch at it* Jordan: Oh here I got it for you buddy. *Opens it* Rocky: *Bark and runs off* Murphy: *Goes up to Jordan* He said thank you. *Walks off* Rose: Well, I better go keep watch on them. Erin: Alright. Rose: Come on Grey, let's go outside. Grey: Beach... Rose: That's right. Beach. *Walks off with Grey* Erin: Here, I'll go with her. Alex: Alright. Me and the others will show Jordan around. Erin: Alright. Jordan: Bye sis! (The heroes all go with Jordan as Erin goes out back with Rose. It then cuts to Murphy and Rocky out on the beach) Rocky: Alright! This is fun ain't it Murphy? Murphy: This sand is gonna be stuck in my fur for awhile. Rocky: Aw come on, try and have some fun alright? Murphy: I do have my own way of having fun you know. Rocky: Yeah but you also need to run around! Its good for you! Murphy: Rocky I'm a cat blessed with human speech and great intellect. I could be finding cures to deadly diseases right now if I had the time and the human capability. Rocky: Well, you gotta at least exercise a bit. Murphy: How? Rose: What's going on? (Rose approaches with Grey in her arms) Murphy: Oh, hey Rosie. Rose: You guys playing? Murphy: Kind of. Rose: Ah. Well, can Grey join in? Murphy: I'm not sure its a good idea for Rocky to play with a baby. Rose: Ah Rocky wouldn't hurt Grey. Right Rocky? Rocky: *Barking excitedly* Murphy: He said no he wouldn't. Rose: Then you can play! Here you go Grey! Grey: Doggy.... Rose: That's right! Doggy! *Puts Grey down* (Rocky walks up to Grey panting happily in front of him. Grey puts his tendrils on his face) Grey: Doggy.... Murphy: I think he likes you Rocky. Rocky: Awww! (Rocky licks Grey's face) Grey: *giggles*! Rose: Aww he likes you Grey! Grey: *Giggle* Doggy! (Grey suddenly starts to climb on top of Rocky's back) Murphy: Um Grey wait a minute I don't think that's- Grey: Doggy! Go! Rocky: Alright! (Rocky then starts to run down the beach with Grey on his back) Murphy: Rocky! (Grey giggles loudly as Rocky runs around) Rose: R-Rocky! Slow down! Be careful! Rocky: I am! Murphy: It doesn't look like it! Rocky: It's f- (Rocky then trips and falls, launching Grey off his back and onto the ground) Murphy: *gasp* Rose: Grey! (Grey remains motionless before he sits up happy and excited) Grey: *giggling* Again...! Rocky: *Gets up excite* Okay! Murphy: *Runs over* NO NO NO! NO AGAIN! Rocky: Aww but baby having fun! Grey: Again again...! Rose: No Grey, you can't do that again. Murphy: You could've hurt the kid Rocky! Rocky: But.. But we were only playing... Grey: Doggy...? Rose: *Picks up Grey* Grey that's very dangerous. *To Rocky* You hear that Rocky?! VERY dangerous! Rocky: … *Whines* Murphy: Whoa, okay Rosie I wouldn't go that far. Erin: *voice* Hey what's going on out here? (Rose looks to find Erin jumping down from the balcony) Erin: Is something wrong? Murphy: Sorry Erin. You see we were- Grey: Doggy.... Play doggy.... Erin: Doggy? Murphy: Yeah. Erin: Did something happen with Rocky? Murphy: Kind of... Rose: *sigh* Grey was riding on Rocky's back when Rocky tripped and fell. Erin: Is Grey hurt? Rose: No. Rocky: *Whines*..... Grey: Doggy... Doggy.... Play doggy.... (Rocky just whimpers and starts to walk away) Murphy: H-Hey Rocky wait don't go.. Grey: Doggy...? Rose: Rocky? Where are you going? Rocky:..... Grey: Doggy.... Rose: Rocky wait. (Rocky stops and turns back to Rose with a sad look on his face) Rose: I'm sorry. Rocky: *Curious whine*? Murphy: He said really. Rose: Yes really. I'm just being protective of Grey is all. He's my special little man. I'm sorry I yelled at you really. *Puts Grey down* (Grey then crawls over to Rocky) Grey: Rock....y... Rocky:.... Murphy: You okay Rocky! (Rocky looks at Grey in silence before he starts licking Grey's face) Grey: *Giggle* Rocky! Rocky! (Rose comes over and pets Rocky) Rose: Forgive me Rocky? Rocky: *Barks and then jumps up and licks Rose's face* Rose: *Giggle* Awww thanks! Rocky: *Barks* (Rocky then jumps and knocks Rose to the ground before he starts licking her) Grey: Doggy play! (Rose is laughing as Rocky continues to lick her. Erin smiles at the sight as she thinks everything is all right and leaves. Murphy smiles) Murphy: He might not be as smart, but that dog has a good heart. Rose: *laughing* Okay okay calm down Rocky! Rocky: But I love you! (Rocky continues licking as Rose laughs. Murphy smiles in response) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts